One Last Time
by R5ausslyfinchelmusic
Summary: Austin went on tour and was out with some other girls, will Ally forgive him? Or will this be the end of Auslly? Changed to a multi-chapter! AUSLLY!
1. Fights & Goodbye

**I'm so happy you guys wanted me to do a longer version on One Last Time! You guys are the sweetest things ever! Seriously, I love you all! Can I get 6 reviews for the next chapter?**

Ally's P.O.V:

"I have to go on tour." Who knew five words could break you? Especially if those certain five words came from your true loves mouth? Austin is leaving for another tour, without me. The worst part is that we were so close to getting back together, but now, were back to square one. How could he do this to me, again?

"What? Y-Your leaving me again? B-But you just got back from your European Tour!" I said shakily, it was taking all my self control not to burst out into tears.

"I'm sorry, Ally. This is going to hurt me just like it's going to hurt you, but I need to do this..." Austin spoke. He spoke almost as he was trying to convince himself that he needed to do this.

"Why do you _'__need' _to go on tour? And what's going to happen to us? Huh? Eventually, I'm going to get sick of you leaving me. Cause honestly, I can't do this anymore!" I questioned, beginning to become frustrated with Austin.

"W-What do you mean 'you can't do this anymore'?" Austin's looked terrified, he knew what I meant but was just in denial.

"You know what I mean, Austin! I mean, I can't deal with you coming home to me just to leave again! I also can't deal with our friendship/relationship!Seriously Austin, what the hell are we?! Are we a couple? Or are we just best friends? You tell me, who are we?!" I yelled, finally realising all my pain, anger, and sadness about the situation.

"We're Austin and Ally. Do we really need to label anything? I'm just as frustrated as you are, but like I said, I need to do this!" Austin spoke with tears brimming his eyes. Why is he about to cry? He's the one who's leaving me! Oh My God, I just realized how hard this must be for him to leave me behind. Ugh, I was acting so selfish! This must be harder on him then it is on me. Then it happened, I broke down. Tears streamed down my face as I fell into Austin's arms. He immediately caught me and let his arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm so damn sorry, Austin. I was being selfish, insensitive, stupid, inconsiderate-" my apology got cut off Austin smashing his lips against mine. After I realized what was happening, I immediately started to kiss him back. I felt fireworks, it was like I was falling in love with Austin all over again. Unfortunately, we had to break apart for air.

"I love you Ally Dawson." Austin breathed in my hair as we hugged eachother as tight as we possibly could. I was afraid to let him go, again.

I love you too." I breathed into his chest, I never wanted to let go of Austin. So, we just stood in the park and hugged. Even when it started to rain we refused to let go.

"I wish this would never end." I cried softly as I squeezed Austin tighter if that was even possible. We barley noticed as the rain began to fall harder.

"Yeah, me too..." Austin responded softly while playing with my hair.

"I really don't want to know the answer to this but, when do you leave?" I asked dreading the answer. I knew the answer wasn't good when Austin tightened his grip on me and a few tears fell down his face.

"Tommorrow..." Austin answered as he broke down and burried his face into my hair. I felt his hot tears on my shoulder, but I didn't care. My true love is leaving Tommorrow. My heart hurts and I just want to make the pain go away.

"Promise me you'll call me during your tour okay?" I received a nod in response. I wish Tommorrow won't come.

* * *

Goodbyes. Why do we have to say goodbye for 2 years? Feelings can change in two years. Me, Trish, and Dez are saying our goodbyes to Austin.

"I'm going to miss you buddy!" Dez cried as he hugged Austin

"I'm gonna miss you too!" Austin cried as he hugged Dez back. They did their signature 'What Up!' handshake and Austin said his goodbyes to Trish.

"Good luck Rock star!" Trish said as she hugged Austin. It was obvious she was trying to hold herself together.

"Goodbye Trish, keep me updated on your latest jobs, okay?" Austin said jokingly. Then it was my turn to say goodbye.

"Uh, guys! Do you mind giving me and Ally a minute to ourselves?" Austin asked politely as he ushered Trish and Dez out the door.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy!" I smiled, the tears already began to pour out of my eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you way more." Austin assured as he stared into my eyes. He inched closer and closer to my face until he finally closed the gap between us. The kiss was filled with tears and passion. As we broke apart I saw Austin's face, he looked dramatized.

"I love you." I sniffled

"I love you too. I don't want you to leave my arms, I just want to stay here forever. To be honest, I'm terrified your going to find someone else while I'm on tour." Austin admitted.

"I won't, I promise." I assured As I kissed his cheek softly. Tears were falling freely from both of our eyes.

"Come on, you need to go." I breathed plastering a fake smile on my face for Austin's sake. He reluctantly let go of my waist and we headed out to Dez's car and then we were off to the airport.


	2. Talks & Phone Calls

**Can I get 7 reviews by the next chapter? Sorry about the short chapter! Love You All!**

Ally's P.O.V:

He left me. He went on that stupid plane. That was the last time I'm going to see him in the next two years. I started to cry, I couldn't help it. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder, surprisingly it was Dez's hand.

"He's going to miss you." Dez stated as he stared straightforward "You know all he would talk about is how much he doesn't want to leave you behind."

"I'm gonna miss Austin more then he could ever miss me." I said sadly, like Dez I was staring straightforward.

Dez shook his head "I'm worried about what's going to happen to Austin. The only thing that's kept him in line all these years is you. Now that you won't be there with him, I'm afraid the fame is going to get to his head and then he's gonna do something stupid."

"I'm sure Austin can handle himself, Dez." I assured to myself more than Dez.

"That's what you say now. I bet in three months he's going to get into drugs and all that shit because you aren't there to keep him in line." Dez said sure of himself. I thought about what Dez said for a moment. He was right, but Austin wouldn't do that, right?

"Dez, you know once and a while you're pretty smart."

"I know Ally. Now that Austin's gone, I'll be like this most of the time." Dez sighed. I don't think Austin realizes the impact of him leaving on me and Dez. I mean, Trish misses Austin, it's just she wasn't as close to him as me and Dez are.

* * *

I picked up my phone, Austin should be finished with his concert by now.

_ring, ring, ring, ri-_

_"Hello?" _A voice I missed rang through the phone

_"Austin! It's Ally!" _I exclaimed, I miss him so much.

_"Ally! I miss you so much!"_

_"I miss you too, Austin! So, how was your first concert on tour?"_

_"It was okay, it would've been better if you were there though..." _tears began to fall out of my eyes.

_"We all really miss you. Especially me, I still love you Austin."_

_"I still love you too, Ally. I'll always love you."_

_"Austin, you have to promise me that you won't get into drugs and stuff. Promise?"_

_"Of course I promise Ally. Why would you think I would do that?"_

_"Well, me and Dez were talking earlier and he brought it up."_

_"Oh, okay. I guess. Speaking of Dez, how is he doing?"_

_"He a mess Austin. He's being all serious and it's starting to scare me. He really misses you."_

_"Tell him that I miss him too, okay. Ally, you know I love you, but I have to go." _more tears fell from my

_"I love you too, bye." _and just like that he hung up. I can feel him drifting away from me, it's starting to seen like 'I love you' means nothing to him.


	3. News & Moving On

_Three Months Later..._

Dez was right. Austin hasn't contacted me in months and it's been driving me crazy. Austin always kept me busy but now that he's gone, I don't know what to do with myself._"Beep, Beep, Be-" _My alarm clock went off signaling it was I needed to get ready for my shift at Sonic Boom. I dragged myself out of bed and put on jeans along with a tank top and Austin's old blue sweatshirt. I ran downstairs and out the door. Oh shit, it's raining! My Dad refused to buy me a car so I'm stuck walking in the rain, great. As I walked, I noticed how all the people walked in a line, no one daring to step out into the unknown. All these people hold hopes and dreams but their to afraid of failing to chase after them. Except Austin, he never followed the straight line and look where that got him. I miss him, I should be mad but honestly, I wish that he would just pop out of nowhere and hug (or kiss) me. All of a sudden a song named 'Say You'll Stay' blared from my phone, I immediately recognized the ringtone because it was Austin's. Oh My God, Austin is actually calling me! I hesitantly answered.

"Hello?" I asked softly

"Hi! Um, this is Ally right?" Austin asked frantically

"Yeah, who else would it be?" I snapped

"I missed you..." He stated, ignoring my last comment.

"I miss you too, but why are you calling me Austin?"

"Because I want to make this right. I feel terrible about not contacting you and I want to make this right." Austin said confidently.

"I don't know how you plan on making this right, but I guess you can try..."

"Yes! Thank you, Ally! I promise I can fix us!" He yelled excitedly as he hung up the phone.

"I hope so, Austin. I hope so." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

I feel so much better knowing Austin still cares about me. In fact, I'm actually happy for once. As I sat on the couch and watched 'Extra!' a story about Austin came up.

_"Alright, I know you all know this heart throb, Austin Moon. But is he taken? Reports show that last night he was seen at a club in L.A getting drunk and apparently talking to a blonde girl. Austin was later seen taking that girl back to his hotel room. I know, shocking right? I guess this means that singer/songwriter Ally Dawson is officially out of the picture." _I zoned out after that. I'm beyond furious, how DARE Austin lie to me! You know, I actually thought he was going to fix us, but I guess I was way wrong! Uggh! Why did I believe him?! I'm so stupid! What if he actually likes the blonde girl? What if Austin found his soul mate? Tears began to blur my vision. I have no choice, I need to call him. I picked up my phone shakily and dialed an all to familiar number.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring-_

"Hi, who is this?" Austin's voice rang through the phone.

"Austin, it's Ally..." The line went silent

"O-Oh, Um, hey Ally..." He said raising his voice an octave higher.

"I saw the news. Why would you do this to me, Austin?"

"Shit. Um, Ally, I don't know how to say this, but I found someone else..." I swear I heard my heart break in two.

"It's fine, Austin. But you should know this was the last time."

"What do you mean, Ally?"

"I mean, after this I'm moving on. After this phone call, our love will be just a memory. You can't come back to me anymore, were officially finished once and for all." I stated, trying to keep myself from crying.

"Then I guess this is goodbye. I love you Ally." Then he hung up.

"I love you too, Austin." Then I lost it. I began crying and screaming. Why does he hurt me so bad?

**Please Review!**


	4. Songs & Coming Home

**Hi! Okay, so the next chapter will probably be the last, but I really want to thank you guys for reading this. It means so much to me! You can follow me on instagram at ****awesomepanda12345.**** Or you can check out my tumblr account which is ****AusllyRauraTimeless.**

With tears in my eyes, I grabbed my songbook and started to scribble down lyrics.

_"I was a liar_

_I gave into the fire_

_I know I should've of fought it_

_At least I'm being honest_

_Feel like a failure_

_Cause I know that I failed you_

_I should've done you better_

_Cause you don't want a liar (come on)_

_And I know, and I know, and I know_

_She gives you everything but, boy, I couldn't give it to you_

_And I know, and I know, and I know_

_That you got everything_

_But I got nothing here without you_

_So one last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home_

_One more time_

_I promise after that, I'll let you go_

_Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_

_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

_One last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home_

_I don't deserve it_

_I know I don't deserve it_

_But stay with me a minute_

_I swear I'll make it worth it_

_Can't you forgive me?_

_At least just temporarily_

_I know that this is my fault_

_I should've been more careful (come on)_

_And I know, and I know, and I know_

_She gives you everything but, boy, I couldn't give it to you_

_And I know, and I know, and I know_

_That you got everything_

_But I got nothing here without you, baby_

_So one last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home_

_One more time_

_I promise after that, I'll let you go_

_Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_

_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

_One last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home_

_I know I should've fought it_

_At least I'm being honest_

_But stay with me a minute_

_I swear I'll make it worth it_

_Cause I don't want to be without you_

_So one last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home_

_One more time_

_I promise after that, I'll let you go_

_Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_

_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

_One last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home (yeah)_

_One last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home."_ If I could just love him one more time, just one more time. But I can't, because he loves someone else now.

* * *

I released the song called 'One Last Time' on my new album and it's a huge hit. But, I'm still in love with Austin. I still watch him on the news too, he's always seen either getting drunk or making out with a random girl. I've tried to move on, but I can't. So, it looks like I'll be lonely for the rest of my life. My thoughts got interrupted by my phone going off. I froze when I looked at the caller I.D, Austin Moon. I hesitantly answered.

"Hello, Austin?"

"You wrote that song about me. Didn't you?" Austin demanded not even bothering to say hello.

"U-Um, I-I don't k-know... m-maybe..." I stuttered nervously

"Ally, I know it's about me."

"Fine! It's about you. I'm sorry if it offended you, I was sad and heartbroken so I put my feelings into a song." I apologized

"No, it didn't offend me. But I realized how stupid I was for letting you go." I could feel my heart begin to beat faster.

"Ally, I'm coming home from tour!" Austin exclaimed. I screamed in excitement.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S AMAZING! WHEN DO YOU COME HOME?!"

"Tommorrow..."After Austin said that I dropped the phone. Oh my God.

* * *

Me, Dez, and Trish are waiting for Austin at the airport. I can't believe he's actually coming home! I missed him so much! I can't wait to finally see him again! Once again my thoughts were interrupted by two strong arms wrapping around my waist.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please Review if you want another chapter! Love You Guys!**


	5. The End & The Beginning

**Alright guys! This is it! The last chapter of the extended one-shot One Last Time! Thank you guys for being so supportive, it means a lot to me! Bye!**

Ally's P.O.V:

I turned around and found two familiar brown eyes. I froze, he's actually here! Tears began to fall from my eyes as I wrapped my arms around Austin's waist.

"Oh my God. You actually came. I missed you." I whispered in shock from his presence.

"Of course I came home. God, I missed you, Alls..." Austin sighed into my hair. I felt his tears on my head, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that we're finally together again.

"I'm so sorry for acting so stupid. I know I was being an idiot, and I regret everything. I hate myself for causing you pain." He whispered as tears began to fall freely from his eyes. I said comforting words into his ear.

"It's okay. Everything's okay now, I forgive you." I soothed as Austin cried into my shoulder.

"But it's not okay, Ally! You should hate me!"

"Austin, I could never hate you..." We were interrupted by Trish and Dez coughing awkwardly.

"Ummm, we know you two love birds missed eachother. But, can me and Dez at least say hello to Austin?" Trish asked sarcastically

I was about to tell her sure when Austin yelled "NO! I'M NOT LETTING HER GO!" and he wasn't kidding. Dez tried to pry Austin off of me, but he wouldn't budge.

"Dude, come on! We missed you too! Look, I know you don't want to release Ally, but you're going to have to eventually..." Dez trailed off. Austin shot him a evil look.

"Never mind! You can hug Ally forever! We don't need a hug!" Dez said in a freaked out tone.

"Oh, come on! Fine, I'll pry Austin off of Ally!" Trish shouted in frustration. Sure enough, Austin released me in fear of Trish kicking his ass.

"That's what I thought." She snapped

* * *

"I'm glad you're back." I said honestly as me and Austin snuggled on the couch. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad that your finally in my arms again." He sighed and pulled me closer.

"I love you, Austin."

"I love you too, Ally."

Our faces inched closer and finally his lips pressed up against mine. The long overdue kiss was breathtaking. It was filled with love, passion, want, need, and happiness. After that, let's just say we didn't go to sleep.

* * *

I'm the happiest I've ever been. Well, I should be considering it's my wedding day. I can't believe I'm marrying Austin! I walked down the aisle in my flowing white gown, my eyes locked with Austin's. The preacher spoke the vows and finally he said those 5 words.

"You may kiss the bride." And he did.

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to live here!" I exclaimed as we walked into our new home.

"Well, you better believe it!" Austin laughed in awe.

"Thank you. This most of cost a fortune!" I thanked as I continued to roam the house.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." He said looking at me lovingly.

* * *

"Austin, there's something I need to tell you." I said shakily as I sat on the couch.

"Sure. What's up?" Austin asked casually throwing his arm around my shoulder. I took a breath, here goes nothing.

"I'm pregnant." I stated. A large grin began to cover Austin's face as he picked me up and spun me around.

"That's great! Oh my God, we're having a baby! What do think it's going to be like? Maybe it will be a mini you, or a mini me!" He shouted excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Just what I need. Another you running around the house." I teased jokingly, he mocked hurt.

"Oh, wow Ally. It's nice to know you appreciate my company." Austin said sarcastically.

"We're actually doing this. We're going to be parents..."

* * *

"So, Ally. I was thinking, maybe we could sing to the baby." Austin suggested hopefully. I'm currently 3 months pregnant, and we found out we're having a boy. When Austin found out we were having a boy, he decided that our child would become a pop star like his parents.

"Of course, Austin. Go ahead." I sighed happily. Austin grabbed his guitar and started playing a familiar tune.

_"Oh don't you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me.'_

_I said, 'You're holding back,'_

_She said, 'Shut up and dance with me!'_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said 'Oh, oh, oh _

_Shut up and dance with me.'_

_We were victims of the night,_

_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

_Helpless to the bass and faded light_

_Oh, we were bound to get together,_

_Bound to get together._

_She took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and she said,_

_'Oh, don't you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me.'_

_I said, 'You're holding back,'_

_She said, 'Shut up and dance with me!'_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, 'Oh, oh, oh,_

_Shut up and dance with me.'_

_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_

_My discotheque, Juliet teenage dream._

_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._

_I knew we were bound to be together,_

_Bound to be together_

_She took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and she said,_

_'Oh don't you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me.'_

_I said, 'You're holding back,'_

_She said, 'Shut up and dance with me!'_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, 'Oh, oh, oh,_

_Shut up and dance with me.'_

_Oh, come on girl!_

_Deep in her eyes,_

_I think I see the future._

_I realize this is my last chance._

_She took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and she said,_

_'Oh don't you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me.'_

_I said, 'You're holding back,'_

_She said, 'Shut up and dance with me!'_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, 'Oh, oh, oh,_

_Shut up and dance!'_

_'Oh don't you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me.'_

_I said, 'You're holding back,'_

_She said, 'Shut up and dance with me!'_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, 'Oh, oh, oh,_

Shut up and dance with me.'

Oh, oh, oh, shut up and dance with me

Oh, oh, oh, shut up and dance with me." He finished while looking me in the eye.

"I remember that." I said softly

"Yeah, prom night." He said while staring happily off into space.

"Shut up and dance with me." I whispered.

* * *

As our we come to the end of this chapter, you must realize this isn't the end of our story. Me, Austin, Trish, and Dez still have a long road ahead of us. Our lives are just beginning, but that's another story.

* * *

**There you guys have it! Review if you want me to make a sequel!**


End file.
